High Quality H2O
by TwiStarJunkie
Summary: O/S for the FANDOM 4 CHILDREN COMPILATION: Bella Swan is a cheerleader who has her sights set on someone who is deemed unacceptable by her peers—awkward and shy water boy, Edward Cullen. When she takes matters into her own hands, Edward takes her by surprise and shows her something she never expected.


~*H2O*~

I love my friends; really, I do, but when I have an entire collegiate cheerleading squad and half of the football team breathing down the back of my neck about dating one of their star running backs, I want to fucking kill something.

Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were the captains of the squad—and also my best friends. Most of the enthusiasm surrounding hooking me up with James Richardson stemmed from the fact that Rose was dating the quarterback, Emmett Cullen, and Alice was dating the kicker, Jasper Whitlock; they thought it was only appropriate that I date one of the players as well. It wasn't that I had anything against football players, because I didn't, but seriously? James Richardson? Everyone and their fucking dog knew that he was the team douchebag, a complete pig. He was the scum of the earth, and the fact that they even thought for one second that he could be good for me pissed me off.

Sure, he had a great body, blonde hair, a gorgeous smile and startling blue eyes, but all of that was only skin deep. Any further and you hit Shit City. The sad part about all of this was that my friends were relentless. They were always throwing parties and planning nights out, to which they would sneakily talk me into attending, only to throw me and James together, or dump me on him. And if it wasn't that, I was playing fifth wheel to their double dates.

I had actually been foolish enough to believe that by going to college out of state and away from Forks, WA—my hometown—would be my first taste of real freedom.

Yeah right. High school had been pure hell for me because of the simple fact that my father—Forks' local, go-to Park slash Forest Ranger—was always relentlessly pushing me to date Mike Newton, whose father owned the town Sporting Goods store. And if he wasn't pushing me to date him, it was his best friend's son, Jacob Black, who lived on the Quileute Reservation down in La Push. What Charlie—that's my father—didn't realize was that Jacob Black didn't date. At all…well, not anyone of the feminine persuasion anyway, if you catch my drift.

So, when I'd first began filling out my college applications, Charlie pretty much got the hint that I was getting the fuck away from him. If he was offended, he didn't show it. But damn, when I started here at UNL—that's the University of Nebraska-Lincoln—last year and met Alice and Rose, I had no fucking clue that this was the kind of shit I was getting myself into. I'd been stupid enough to believe that there wouldn't be cliques here; oh, if only that were true. As it was, being a cheerleader and best friends with the two most popular girls on the squad brought me a lot of attention, and ninety-nine point nine percent of it was unwanted. They had given me the run down when I'd first joined, telling me that if I did start dating someone, he had to come from within their tight circle of jocks and bitches with sticks up their asses.

Okay, maybe they didn't use those exact words, but that's what most of them were. I didn't do stereotypes, and I wasn't about to date a football player. Nothing against them, but I didn't find myself attracted to any of them on a personal level. To me, anyone can have a pretty face and rocking bod, but it's what's in their head and hearts that matter.

And if Rose or Alice, Emmett or Jasper ever caught wind of the only person to catch my eye, they'd completely rip me a new one. Well, Emmett might not, but the girls would for sure. It was the reason I'd been distracted for the past couple of weeks during practice; it was the—he was the reason I'd completely spaced out during the last game, tripped, and knocked over the refreshment table.

Edward Cullen. Otherwise known as the Nebraska Huskers' Water boy, and known to me as Emmett's brother and a fine piece of ass. Was it wrong to refer to him as such? Hell no because it was a statement of truth. That boy could wear a pair of Docker shorts like nobody's business.

However, the reason I didn't want anyone knowing was because I didn't want to deal with their bullshit, and two, Edward wasn't in their 'circle'. He was tall, but lanky. He was captain of the Debate Team and—as Emmett put it—only signed up for the position of being the Water boy for extra credit. I don't know what it was about him, but I saw a hell of a lot more than everyone else did. I don't know if it was his wild and crazy—yet completely sexy—bronze colored hair. I don't know if it was his intense green eyes that were hidden behind his thick frame glasses, or if it was his mouth-watering sculpted jaw that was spackled with the perfect amount of stubble. Or hell, maybe it was his hands, and long fuck-me fingers. Whatever it was, I wanted him, and I was beginning to believe that he just might want me back.

I only spoke to him every now and then. He was usually quiet and was hella shy, but when I was around him, I couldn't fucking help myself not to say hi, or try to make conversation. His stutter just made him that much more adorable to me. Everyone else treated him as a social outcast. The football team bullied him, and in all honesty, it really pissed me off to see Emmett let them treat him that way. I mean, he's his fucking brother for Christ's sake! The rest of the cheerleading squad couldn't be bothered with him.

But I had been formulating a plan for the past few weeks regarding how I was going to talk to him and claim him as mine. I was past abiding by Rose and Alice's bullshit rules—best friends or not. I didn't tell them who to date, so who the fuck were they to try and control me? I just didn't want anything to come out until I had the chance to talk to him. Next month, there was going to be a banquet slash dance. Everyone who was a 'somebody' at UT would be there, and that's partially why Rose and Alice had been riding me so damn hard about the whole James thing; they wanted me to go with him. If things worked out my way, not only would I _not _be going with James, but I'd arrive with someone ten times better.

"Hey, Swan, are you coming or not?" Rose shouted, startling me out of my thoughts and also bringing to my attention that I had zoned out and was unabashedly staring right at Edward. I gave an awkward smile and watched as he quickly looked away, turned to escape and crashed into the refreshments table, knocking it and himself to the ground.

I felt horrible for the guy. There he sat, drenched from the water, his glasses hanging haphazardly on his face as the girls from the squad and the team players around howled in laughter. It wasn't fucking right, and it was then that I just knew; I needed to do something about it. I wasn't going to sit there and laugh at his humiliation with everyone else. I started to walk in his direction when Rose's voice rung out yet again.

"Bella! What are you doing?" she exclaimed. Her voice held a bit of warning. "We've got to go."

With that, I turned around and glared at her over my shoulder. "Fucking go, Rose. I'll catch you later."

I could hear her bitching and cursing at me in the background, and James flipping the fuck out in response to me walking away. They could all see what I was doing, and to them, it was unthinkable and completely beneath us. I could care fucking less. Edward's eyes widened upon sight of me walking in his direction, and I simply smiled at him in return.

As I approached him, I had to fight against licking and biting at my lips in reaction to the way his drenched shirt now molded to his chest, accentuating the musculature that lay beneath. It seemed that Edward Cullen wasn't as lanky as he appeared to be. His soaked hair clung against his forehead, and the way in which the water droplets trailed down his glorious cheekbones, over his lips, and gathered at the bottom of his chin caused a surge of wetness between my legs. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but damn if I'd ever wanted _anyone _this badly.

I crouched down next to him, and removed his glasses from his face. He released a startled gasp as he watched me dry the lenses with the edge of my skirt. The green of his eyes rendered me breathless. I'd never seen him without his glasses before, and convincing him to start wearing contacts was now at the top of my priority list. My hand began to shake as I handed them back to him. Before he could respond or catch sight of the blush on my cheeks, I turned and began to start picking up all the cups that had fallen around him.

"Y-you don't have t-to d-do that," he stuttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Don't worry about it, Edward."

"It's j-just going to cause p-problems for y-you. Go ahead, I-I've got it. I-It's m-my fault anyw-way."

"Stop it. Who gives a shit what they think."

He glanced at me strangely for a moment before he lifted himself to his knees and began picking up the trash around us. The little time that we spent picking up not only the stuff that had fallen from the table, but also the trash left by the cheer squad and football team, was filled with awkward and shy glances from Edward. Each time I looked at him, he either tripped over his own feet or would oddly excuse himself to the bathroom, locker room, or wherever the hell it was that he was disappearing to.

Once everything had been picked up, I went to find Edward in hopes of talking to him, but he was nowhere to be found. At first, I thought that maybe Emmett or James had cornered him on Rose's orders, but that was quickly shot down as I noticed for the first time, that no one was out here. I'd been so caught up in watching Edward and helping him that I had failed to notice that everyone else had fucking left. Not wanting to leave without at least attempting to talk to him, I headed for the locker room, hoping that I would—by some miracle—find him there.

As I walked into the guys' locker room, the overwhelming stench of sweat and jockstraps permeated my senses and I was left trying to control my gag reflex.

That was until I spotted him.

Standing facing the north wall.

Back turned and completely fucking shirtless.

I clenched my legs together and closed my eyes, willing my urges and hormones to back the fuck off and calm down. Did they listen? Hell no. A tortured whimper slipped past my lips before I could stop it as I watched the water from his hair drip down his neck and trail along the muscles of his shoulders blades and down the curve of his spine. I had never wanted to be a drop of water so badly in my life.

To my horror, my slip of the tongue hadn't gone unnoticed as he whipped around at record speed and eyeballed me. His hands began to tremble as he held what appeared to be either another shirt or a towel. My eyes left his, which were once again rid of the glasses, and slowly made my way down past his beautifully sculpted shoulders and biceps, to his smooth chest and down past his abs to his glorious happy trail that disappeared beneath the waist band of his khaki shorts. My heart began to pound and my hands began to fidget as I focused on what lay beneath the shorts, because the bulge that strained against the fabric proved he was packing. Being that I was the only one around, it seemed I was the cause of the situation he now found himself in.

My eyes darted back to his as I realized that I had just openly ogled him, and he had bore witness to it all. Completely ashamed and embarrassed by my actions, I quickly looked down.

"I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you…I was just going…I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later, Edward." I quickly turned on my heel and made to run from that retched room.

Only I didn't make it out.

As I reached the door, an arm shot out from behind me and slammed it closed, locking it. The feeling of a hard and very masculine body pressed against me, roughly pushing my front against the door. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. The only thing I found running around my mind was, 'why the fuck isn't Edward doing something?'

"You aren't fucking going _anywhere_, Isabella," a rich, throaty voice breathed against my ear as stubble brushed harshly across my skin.

I was just about to ask who the fuck he thought he was when he took hold of my wrists in his hands and pinned them above my head. His nose trailed against my neck, breathing hotly, causing me to shiver in delicious anticipation as I glanced up.

Long fuck-me fingers.

_No fucking way_.

"E-Edward?" I asked with a tremor in my voice.

"You openly eye-fuck me, and now you want to play the shy victim? Are you _trying _to fucking kill me?" he growled against me before turning my body in place, shoving my back against the cool metal of the door, and pressing himself further against me.

Gone were the glasses. In their place were his gorgeous green eyes, which had darkened considerably, and were now heavily lidded as he stared me down intensely. Not a bit of nervousness or shyness shone back at me. All I could see was pure, unadulterated lust and desire.

And then one thing hit me like a ton of bricks.

The stutter…it was fucking gone.

Non-existent.

Did speech impediments usually come and go?

I wasn't sure who it was I was looking at anymore. This...this _man_—in no way—resembled the Edward I had lusted after, but _fuck_ if this version didn't turn me on.

"I don't understand. W-what's going o-on?" I questioned, my voice cracking on the end.

"Oh, now you're the one with a stutter? Cute," he answered, narrowing his eyes as he licked his pillowy lips. "Apparently, you, sweet Isabella, bought into the act a hell of a lot more than I thought. Unfortunately, you're making this a hell of a lot harder on me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Edward? What act?" I ground out, growing frustrated rather quickly.

"The geeky, awkward, social outcast bullshit. You bought it, and then did the opposite of what I expected," he said, his breath brushing against my cheek heatedly.

I jerked my head back and glared at him. "Quit talking in fucking circles."

"Oh!" His deep belled laugh echoed against the concrete walls. "Now she's getting angry. Perfect," he purred, nuzzling the side of my face and damn my fucking hormones. A gush of wetness filled my panties instantaneously as his green eyes blazed.

"Let go of me and explain or I'll press charges for assault, asshole," I bit out.

"Hmm, you _can…_that is true. But…you _won't._"

"Is that a fucking threat?" I shrieked. What the hell had happened to the boy I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into a few minutes prior?

"No, not a threat. Just an observation. Don't think I haven't noticed your heart pounding against your chest, growing in intensity the closer I get to you," he whispered, pressing the length of his body against me. "Don't think I haven't noticed the trembling in your lips or the way your eyes seemed to be focused on my mouth, waiting desperately for a kiss. Or the way you're relentlessly rubbing your milky-white thighs together in hopes of ebbing that longing ache you feel. The ache that will only be put to rest by my cock seated within you."

I struggled against him, desperately trying to free one of my hands so that I could give him the slap he deserved. No one. _No one _had ever dared to be so blunt with me. He simply laughed at me.

"Let go of me, you arrogant prick!"

"Aw, now we both know you don't mean that," he cooed. "You and I both know what you want right now, and while slapping me may be high on your list, there's something else that would trump it. Isn't that right?"

"If you're talking about me shoving my foot up your ass then yeah, you might be on to something."

Edward sighed loudly, dropped my hands, and backed away, leaving me completely and utterly confounded. First, he threw me into a massive state of confusion by going all dominant over me, minus the glasses and everything else.

But now? Now he was seriously mind-fucking me. After having released my wrists, he turned his back to me and stood across the locker room. One arm was braced against a set of lockers while he leaned against it. I could faintly hear the nearly inaudible sounds of him muttering to himself.

Now, I was sure that any girl in her right mind would have fucking bolted out of the door the moment Waterboy-with-split-personalities released them. But, unfortunately for me, I was bat shit crazy and didn't budge. Instead, I did the complete opposite of what any sane person would do—I approached him. I just prayed that he didn't go all Rain Man on me.

"I-is this some kind of sick joke that Emmett put you up to? If that's the c-case then…" I trailed off, startled by the intense look in his narrowed eyes as his head lifted and he stared me down.

"What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you wanted me to let you go so you could get the fuck out," he rasped, his tone sounding somewhat bitter with an underlying bit of anguish.

"Answer my question first; did your brother put you up to this?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"No. This was all me, and as usual, I fucked up. I won't say Emmett didn't give me advice, though."

"Was it true?"

"Was what true?" he questioned, releasing a huff of breath after. He removed his arm from the locker and turned to lean his back up against it, burying one hand deep into the pockets of his shorts, and the other deep in his hair. After placing his glasses back on his face.

"That the you I'm used to seeing is just an act. I mean, obviously it is to some extent. Your stutter is gone."

Edward's brow arched as he scratched at his chin. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you almost sound saddened by that."

I couldn't respond. I was fucking frozen. He'd had the balls to be completely forward minutes ago, so why was I clamming up? It wasn't like I hadn't planned on fucking him seven ways to Sunday before I walked in here anyhow.

"No, it's not an act. Not really anyway." He explained with a light laugh. "I can speak fine. It's when I'm nervous that I become a complete imbecile and start stuttering. Have since I was a kid. That and I'm embarrassingly shy, so…"

"You? _Shy_?" I exclaimed with wide eyes, earning another deep bellied laugh from him. "Yeah, I may have believed that once upon a time, but after that display you put on minutes ago, I beg to differ."

"Oh, w-well t-that was all E-Emmett. H-He said that girls l-like y-you only," he started, his stutter starting back and taking what he'd just told me, I pressed my finger against his lips and smiled at him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me; you don't have to be nervous. I'm not mad at you; I'm just trying to figure this out." Seeing as how his breathing had slowed some but he was still too worked up to speak clearly, I took the initiative. "Let me guess; Emmett told you that girls like me only go for big, burly assholes that hang out with him and guys _like _him. He probably also told you that I wasn't the flowers and candy kind of girl, that I wanted someone bad and rough, right?"

Edward's eyes widened before he fell apart laughing. "Now he's laughing?" I stated as a grin stretched across my face.

"Judging from how you just blurted what he said word for word, I assume he's done this before?"

"A few times, and most of the shit he spews are actual facts about Rose, _not _me. I don't do the whole jock, cheerleader, stereotype bullshit. Rose and Alice both know that but they pretend I never said it," I told him with a roll of the eyes. I didn't realize until that moment when he shifted to stand in front of me that I had taken to mimicking his previous position and now stood with my back leaning against the lockers.

"So, uh, if you don't go for the whole jock thing, what _do_ you go for?" he questioned with a husky voice, making my heart pick up speed and my body go on full alert once more. I figured that now was the moment where I could either: make something up, chicken out and leave, or I could throw caution to the wind. The latter sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach, so I said what the hell and went with it.

I reached out slowly towards him and hooked my fingers in the belt loops at either side of his hips as his head tilted down to watch my ministrations. When his eyes met mine again, they were darkened. As I bit my bottom lip, his tongue snaked out to lick along his own.

"Well, I tend to lean more towards gorgeous, geeky guys who love a good debate," I purred as he smirked evilly at me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist. My t-shirt, which I'd tied in a knot a bit above my waist, exposed enough skin so that the his arm lay flat against my lower back. The heat from his touch, no matter how simple, sent shivers up my spine and caused my nipples to harden further. He took another step closer and slowly pulled my body tight against his, putting his face within inches of mine.

I could feel his breath fan across my face and was so hypnotized by his full, bow lips that I couldn't bring myself to look up into his eyes. And they were on me; I could feel it.

"Oh?" he questioned with a smile in his voice as I inhaled the sweet smell of his breath. "You mean I haven't scared you off yet? You sure seemed ready to bolt minutes ago."

"You'll just have to forgive me for that. I didn't know what the hell was going on at first, and y-you did kind of come on a little…" I paused, closing my eyes and swallowing roughly.

"Strong?" Edward whispered a guess that came out as more of a statement. "Sorry, I should have just been up front with you. I just…"

I didn't let him finish before I released one of his belt loops and grasped on to the back of his neck and crashed my lips against his. He gasped against me and stood unmoving for a moment. I knew I hadn't misunderstood his words; he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Hopefully, I hadn't put him in shock.

I then buried my hand in his hair, clutching and pulling at the strands as my tongue pressed along his bottom lip asking for permission. That seemed to wake him up, and in a big way because the dominant, aggressive Edward I'd been introduced to earlier came forth once more. As he returned my kiss with fierce passion, his arm tightened almost painfully around me, lifting me up against him. His other arm reached down and took hold behind my knee, and tugged. I didn't need him to tell me twice. I wrapped that bitch around his hip as tightly as I could. He then whipped us around and literally slammed me against the lockers on the opposite side of the room. A grunt from the force of the impact escaped my lips, and Edward pulled away only long enough to ask if I was okay. I simply replied by nipping at his bottom lip, something I'd wanted to sink my teeth into from the moment I first saw him. His hand, still holding my leg, squeezed firmly at the same time his hips thrust forward, letting me know exactly how into this he was.

"Shit!" He moaned, breaking our kiss and moving his lips along my jawline, over to my ear, and down my neck. "Why the hell haven't you followed me in here sooner?"

"I w-wasn't sure on how to approach y-you," I panted, arching my back and literally offering up my breasts to him.

"Wrap your other leg around me and hang on tight, beautiful," he breathed into my ear. I whimpered and did as he said, with his assistance of course, and then thought I'd died and gone to heaven the second I felt his fingers grasp the bottom of my shirt. "This okay?" he asked, pulling back and looking into my eyes heatedly.

I nodded frantically and ground my hips against him. With my shirt half-raised, Edward groaned loudly and his head slumped against my chest. "You keep that up and this will be over long before either of us are ready, Isabella."

"Bella," I told him, as he ripped my shirt over my head.

"What?" he asked, panting heavily as his eyes became focused on my black lace bra, which left nothing to the imagination.

"No one calls me Isabella except for family. For my friends, and you, it's Bella," I moaned, clutching at more of his hair and pulling him towards my chest. I cried out as his tongue slid over the top of my breast before diving down the center. "What are you doing to me?" I ask, panting like a bitch in heat.

"I could ask you the same question, _Bella,_" he growled, bringing one hand up to slide my bra strap from my shoulder.

"Sh-shouldn't we move this into another r-room? What if someone walks in here?"

"No one will walk in, baby. I locked the doors. Oh," he started as he then pulled the other strap down, "I should probably tell you now; I'm not a fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy—not that I have any experience to base that on—so if you are, you need to tell me before I go too far to back out."

My breath caught as I took in what he'd just said. Edward must have felt the change in me because he stopped what he was doing to look at me, his face burning red.

"Edward, when you say you have n-no experience, are you saying…?"

"No," his eyes widened. "We'll talk about it later, okay? Are you only looking to scratch an itch or…"

"Fuck," I sighed as my hips began to move against him again, seeking friction to ease the throbbing. "You're going to make me ask you right now, in the middle of this?"

"Ask me what, beautiful?" he murmured, kissing my lips softly.

"I want you to be my date to the Fall Banquet," I whimpered as he ground himself into me, hitting the spot just right.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked lowly, his eyes burning with desire from behind the lenses of his glasses.

"Does it look, or feel, like I'm joking?"

His eyes continued to hold mine captive as I heard the rustling of fabric and then felt him lower me to the ground. Next thing I knew, my shorts and panties were around my feet on the floor and he'd hoisted me back up, folding my legs around his waist once more.

"You sure about this?" he asked with a husky, yet strained voice. As he ran his nose along my neck, breathing hotly, I felt the very swollen head of his cock slide through my folds, coating it with my juices.

"Ungh," I whimpered. "I need you, Edward. Please," I pleaded, moaning and wrapping one arm around his neck and raking the nails from my other hand up his back and across his shoulder blades.

After giving me a fuck hot smirk, his lips came down on mine with renewed vigor as he plunged himself into me at the same time. My back arched, thrusting my breasts against his chest.

"Jesus, fuck…" he gritted out. "So fucking tight."

I chewed relentlessly on my bottom lip as he gave me a moment to adjust to his overwhelming size. I'd never been with anyone that filled and stretched me as he did. There was a bit of pain from the quick and forceful intrusion, but it was a delicious ache, one that had eagerly welcomed.

And the moment his beautiful, hooded green eyes met my own, I knew; things were irrevocably changed between us. Despite the fact that we knew next to nothing about each other, there would be no going back. No longer would he be _just _the water boy to me. No longer would I be _just _ a cheerleader to him.

I had wanted him from the moment I first saw him awkwardly wheel the refreshments cart out onto the sideline. What I'd fantasized about for months had just become a reality, and with that thought, I clenched my thighs tightly around his hips, giving him encouragement to move.

With each push and pull, he chipped away at the wall around my heart that I hadn't even realized to be there until that moment. As his pace increased in both speed and force, our mouths collided in a frantic kiss; too afraid to let go. Our tongues dueled in a fight for dominance. Where it came from, I didn't know, but fuck was it ever sweet.

One of his hands released its firm hold on my thigh to come up and tangle in my hair, anchoring my mouth to his. His other hand cupped my breast, his fingers pinching and rolling my nipple between them. My screams, he swallowed. All that could be heard throughout the locker room were our moans and grunts of pleasure, the sound of his hips pounding into mine, and the loud sound of my body colliding with the lockers behind me. The once awful stench left from sweaty jockstraps was replaced by the now potent smell of our sex. There would be no mistaking what occurred in this room when the next person entered.

That thought spurred my arousal on and I began to move my hips against his—best I could in our position—to show him exactly how much I was feeling him. He threw his head back, his gorgeous mop of hair still matted to his forehead, as he both groaned and hissed loudly. I raked the nails of one hand down his chest, and the other up his neck to grasp at his hair, yanking his head back to me.

"Don't look away from me," I growled, leaning forward and nipping roughly at his lips. "Harder," I ground out.

"Your wish, my command," he rasped, grinning wickedly as he sucked in a breath between his teeth and then rammed into me with a force that slammed me back against a locker, the handle and lock digging into my back. There would undoubtedly be a mark there tomorrow. I cried out and fisted his hair as tightly as I could, which only seemed to encourage him more.

"Is. This. What. You. Wanted?" he bit out lowly, rolling his hips with a forceful thrust to emphasize each word. All I could do was moan and whimper, reaching my arms up above me and grabbing hold of the top of the lockers, giving myself something solid to hold on to.

His head came down where he lavished my neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, sinking his teeth in roughly here and there. With each touch of his tongue against my skin, each nick of his teeth, and every inch of him that sunk into me, the closer that coil inside me came to snapping.

"Fuck," he hissed, his head slumping down onto my shoulder. "I won't last much longer, baby."

Without hesitation, I moved one hand down between my legs and began furiously rubbing my bundle of nerves, feeling myself just hanging over the edge. Edward's eyes left mine and traveled the path my hand had taken.

"Holy shit…motherfu-" he stumbled. "That's not fucking helping my case."

"Maybe not," I purred breathlessly, "but it sure as hell is helping mine."

His hips then moved impossibly faster and then…he changed his fucking angle, hitting a spot in me that I'd always heard of but thought of as nothing more than a myth. And just like that, the coil not only snapped, it fucking shattered and I screamed his name, clenching my legs painfully tight around him. He pumped once, twice more and then stilled as I felt his cock swell and fill me with his seed.

Then we collapsed into a knot of arms and legs on the concrete floor. I was so lost and still riding the high from that earth-shattering orgasm, that I couldn't fucking open my eyes. I could feel his hot breath fanning across my breasts, putting his head somewhere in that general area, and I could still feel him inside me. What I didn't expect was to feel his chest vibrating from laughter.

"What…in the hell…are you finding so funny right now?" I panted, opening one of my eyes. His brow was furrowed and his face was twisted comically into a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I-I think you broke me," he whined as he started to shift. "I can't move my legs and my ass fucking hurts."

For some reason, his randomness caused my laughter to come bubbling up and there was no stopping it.

Sometime later, once our giggles had subsided, I glanced up at him as I was still in his lap. His glasses lay haphazardly on his face. I reached out a hand and straightened them as he smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"That was amazing," he murmured, rubbing his nose with mine.

"Hell yes it was," I whispered back. "So, does this mean you accept?"

"Accept what?" he asked, his eyes showing his confusion.

"My invitation as my date to the banquet."

For some reason unknown to me—especially after what we'd done—I hung my head shyly and began to fidget. Edward didn't stand for it for long before his hand gently came under my chin, lifting my face to his.

"You're going to get all shy on me _now_?" he chuckled adorably. "Of course I'll go with you, but what about Rose and Alice, James, Jasper, and Emmett?"

"James can kiss my ass; I don't belong to him, and I never did. Jasper and Emmett are smart enough not to say a fucking word to me. And as far as Alice and Rose go, they'll get used to it. No one is going to tell me how to live my life and if they can't see what an amazing person you are, inside and out, then it's their loss. I've found who I want to be with, if you'll have me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he started before coughing to clear his throat, "but I believe that I just did, more or less, _have you_."

He arched a smug brow at me. I simply smiled widely and wrapped an arm around his neck, twirling my fingers in the hairs at the back of his neck. "That you did," I murmured, brushing my lips against his and then deepening it. This time, it was slow and full of promise. Promise for the things to come.

And come they did.


End file.
